April s Fool Kiss
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Especial del Día de las Bromas y Semana Santa 2018: Vuelve el 1* de Abril y todos los Louds saben de ese significado; sin embargo, Luan tiene sus planes preparados para disfrutar con Lincoln. Dedicado para El Caballero de las Antorchas. Advertencia de Loudcest y Clasificación "K ".


**April´s Fool Kiss:** **One-Shot dedicado para El Caballero de las Antorchas por el "Día de las Bromas". Sé que iba a estrenarlo para el 1* de Abril, sin embargo decidí lanzarlo ahora porque quiero terminar otros trabajos aquí y en Wattpad antes del proyecto que se vendrá para Junio-Julio y también para Mayo con el homenaje al "Amanecer de los Muertos" con TLH y varios OC, entre ellos los de Sr Kennedy, AnonimousReader98 y el mío, quien quiera incluir al suyo, me avisa por PM, tienen tiempo hasta el 2 de Abril.**

 **Esta pequeña historia tiene de protagonistas a Lincoln y a Luan. Advertencia de Loudcest y no soy dueño de TLH, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, el objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

La fecha más temida por todos en esa familia había llegado, sabían bien que por esa fecha tan ansiada, Luan se ponía bastante peligrosa con sus bromas, llegando hasta ser casi mortales para los integrantes y el plan era refugiarse como podían, evitar salir y que venga gente a la casa, si es que no querían estar teniendo a todos en un hospital para recuperarse. Sin embargo, para aquel joven albino, éste se hallaba totalmente seguro en su habitación...o eso creía hasta que despertó amarrado a una gigantesca ruleta de la suerte, igual a la que mostraban en los programas de desafíos, en ella, Lincoln intentó zafarse pero fue inútil, a pesar de querer usar su fuerza para quitarse esas cuerdas que le tenía aprisionado los brazos y piernas, éstas no parecían ceder por nada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!.- Se preguntaba el albino, pero lo único que obtuvo como "respuesta" fue el silencio que reinaba en esa habitación, ya que el resto de sus hermanas habían escogido el búnker de Lisa, ya que la comediante había empezado a sembrar de trampas toda la casa y decidieron esconderse junto con sus padres y mascotas en ese sitio; sin que Lincoln pudiera ir con ellas.

Justo en ese momento, unos aplausos se sintieron en todo el lugar y el albino quedó sorprendido de verse cara a cara con su hermana comediante, la cual venía como toda una Reina con su "Corona", su poder en las manos, ella tenía el control de la casa por 24 horas, hasta que terminara ese día tan fatídico, lo único que podía hacer el muchacho era rogar para que no hubieran trampas y bromas mucho más pesadas que pudieran poner en riesgo su vida y su círculo social.

\- Jejejeje, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quién nos trajo este bello día de Abril: ¡A mi querido hermano Lincoln! ¿Cómo te encuentras, hermanito? ¿Cómodo? Jajajaja, ¿entiendes?.- Preguntó la castaña, mientras que mostraba esa sonrisa que parecía helarle la sangre a cualquiera cuando llegaba su día favorito y que llevó a que el albino tragara saliva ante el miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo.

\- Luan, por...por favor, no me hagas daño, la última vez terminé sin cejas por evitar que no lastimaras a Ronnie Anne.- Rogó el chico piedad ante su hermana.

\- Oh, pero tranquilo, que ella está afuera de la lista por hoy, jejeje, solo por este año, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, eso sí...- Alegó la chica y se le acercó al oído del joven.- _Hoy nos vamos a divertir muchísimo, ya que eres mi "Invitado Estrella".-_ Sostuvo la chica, quien le susurró esas palabras, para después dirigirse hacia la ruleta.- Bien, ¿qué broma te tocará hoy?.- Preguntó ella.

\- ¡NO, LUAN, NO LO HAGAS!.- Pidió el albino, pero la chica hizo girarla y de ahí, la flecha marcó un icono en donde había una gallina.

\- Je, amo esa broma: ¡Bombardeo de plumas!.- Activó la chica una de sus trampas, arrojando pegamento y de ahí venía toda una avalancha de plumas que cubrieron al albino, sin darle la oportunidad de gritar.- Ohhhh, te ves muy lindo así, gallina, jajajaja, ¿entiendes, Linc?.- Río de su propia broma, cosa que al muchacho no le agradó por lo más mínimo.

\- Luan, más te va que...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-Intentó amenazarla que no lo volviera a hacer, pero ¿cómo puedes negociar con alguien que estaba disfrutando de su día?. El "Día de las Bromas" era como la "Segunda Navidad" para Luan, ya que ella gozaba al máximo de todo eso, sumado al enorme esfuerzo y trabajo que le llevó hacer todas esas trampas y que la familia se fuera a refugiar, era algo que les tendría preparado para después, ahora tenía que divertirse con su "Invitado Estrella".

Había hecho girar la ruleta una vez más y de ahí, ésta marcó un nuevo icono: En donde había una nube de tormenta eléctrica, causando al albino una feroz electrocución, la cual lo aturdió y dejó mareado por unos segundos, hasta que se recuperó por completo.

\- Creo que casi veo el Cielo.- Sostuvo el chico, mientras que el humo negro se elevaba por sus ropas.

\- Un "encuentro eléctrico", jajajaja, ¿entiendes?l.- Siguió ella disfrutando de esas bromas, agarrándose la panza y su risa llegaba hasta el búnker, cosa que espantó y preocupó a la familia, la cual se sentía culpable de no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder ir por Lincoln.

La tortura siguió por un buen rato, entre los tirones que hacía con esa ruleta y las bromas, las cuales eran cada vez más fuertes, casi sobrepasando el límite mortal y que dejaban al chico lastimado, pero Luan también mostraba una "moderación" con respecto a las bromas que le hacía al joven. Pronto, después de casi todo un día así, llegó el momento de la última de todas, en la cual ya Lincoln no podía más, quería que lo soltara, que lo dejara ir, que parara por esos minutos, pero no podía irse sin recibir la última porción de ese "pastel" y que tenía la cereza encima de todo. Tragó saliva, temió por su vida, ¿qué le iba a hacer su hermana mayor? ¿le afeitaría las cejas, le arrojaría mapaches salvajes, le daría una nueva descarga eléctrica? ¿Quién sabe?. Por ahí ella tenía lo más fuerte reservado para ese momento, aunque no podía adivinar qué era, al ser todo un misterio, lo único que le quedaba era aguardar.

\- Ohhh, Linky.- Le llamó Luan y ésta venía con algo escondido tras sus espaldas.

\- ¡No, por favor, ya no más, basta, por favor!.- Pidió clemencia por su vida y por todo lo que había sufrido.

\- ¿Qué? No tengo nada, mira.- Le tranquilizó ella, pero esa sonrisa daba mucho de qué pensar en esos momentos.

\- ¡Te lo ruego, ya basta, me reiré más seguido de tus bromas! ¡Te lo prometo, la que más me encantó fue cuando Lucy nos mostraba el Futuro con las "Cartas del Tarot" y tú hacías esos chistes en ese viaje, jajajaja, ¡jajajajaja, fue muy divertido!l. Lo mismo con tus chistes de Navidad, esos casi me hacen mojar las pantalones.- Exclamaba Lincoln, mientras que Luan veía los resultados de su "proyecto": Por fin había logrado domar a ese "salvaje" que no disfrutaba de su material y que lo tenía de su lado, bajo su bandera o bando, eran "Aliados", "Camaradas" de la diversión.

En esos momentos, un pastelazo cayó contra su rostro, haciéndolo "despertar", saliendo de esa consciencia y de ahí, la comediante se arrodilló, pasando sus manos por los cabellos del chico albino y mirándolo tiernamente.

\- No tienes por qué apegarte y ser una especie de "Copia" mía, no, yo solo quiero que la familia se divierta, nada más.- Sostuvo la castaña, quien no se separaba dle muchacho.

\- Pero a papa le gustan tus bromas, lo mismo a mama, ¿por qué...?. Oh, ya veo.- Sostuvo Lincoln.- Hay algo más, ¿no?.- Quiso saber el muchacho y de ahí, sintió un tierno y dulce, mezclado con la crema de aquel pastelazo, contra sus labios, mientras que Luan se aferraba a él y no lo soltaba.

\- Jejeje, puede que al resto no le gusten mis bromas, pero a ti, Linky, tú eres especial para mí, sin importar lo que digan los otros.- Finalizó la comediante, tomando a su hermano, tras besarlo en los labios y de ahí, lo acurrucó contra su pecho.

Pronto, la Casa Loud quedó en un completo silencio y con el único sonido presente, el cual era el tic-tac de los relojes y los restos de aquella "guerra" cómica que se había desatado junto con la exposición del único deseo que Luan llevaba consigo: El amor hacia su hermano albino.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Aviso que este año no habrán grandes fics, de historias con muchos capítulos, solamente en Mayo (si me dan los tiempos), de hacer el fic-homenaje del "Amanecer de los Muertos" (la película de 1977, no la del 2004) con TLH y varios OC, como dije más arriba, tienen tiempo de poner a los suyos para que participen hasta el 2 de Abril. Continuaré con mis fics de Loudcest, tanto Lincoln con sus hermanas, como Linka con sus hermanos (sumado de que por mayoría de votos y que agradezco a todos los que participaron, gana el Linka-Lane como siguiente pareja del Loudcest).**

 **No habrá secuela de "Te amo" (fic de Lincoln-Luna), ni tampoco el "Sailor Louds", hasta el 2019, no me dan los tiempos por la Universidad y demás. Terminaré "Ficgelion" en Agosto y de ahí, en Wattpad también mis proyectos, pero nada más. Eso eso todo, no me voy a ir, solamente este será un año "light" con respecto a Fanfiction y demás. Tranquilos, seguiré aquí para siempre.**

 **Dedico este One Shot-Homenaje para El Caballero de las Antorchas, gracias, amigo por todo, en especial por elegir a Alexander en tu fic "Renacimiento" y por varios homenajes más. Éste es mi regalo para vos.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos, Camaradas: Hasta la próxima y...**

 **¡Feliz Semana Santa 2018 y Día de las Bromas!**


End file.
